Just an Outsider
by Yose Hyuann
Summary: Ingatkan diriku lagi mengapa aku terkait dalam drama basket ini? Dan meskipun diriku berada di lingkaran terluar diantara mereka, sebuah benang tipis sudah terlanjur terhubung. Dan perlahan menyeretku masuk ke dalamnya. Warning: AkashixOC


_Ingatkan diriku lagi mengapa aku terkait dalam drama basket ini?_

 _Dan meskipun diriku berada di lingkaran terluar diantara mereka, sebuah benang tipis sudah terlanjur terhubung_

 _Dan perlahan menyeretku masuk ke dalamnya_

 **JUST AN OUTSIDER**

 **By Yose Hyuann  
Kuroko No Basket Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Don't like don't read**

Warning: OC's POV, Semi-canon

Sejak awal aku tidak tahu darimana harus kujelaskan, karena sejak awal pula ' _I am just an outsider_ '

Apakah salah diriku yang memiliki masalah dengan olahraga yang mereka sebut _Basket_? _Well_ , mau kau sebut masalah, atau mungkin trauma, Itu terserah padamu.

 _Melihat sebuah bola basket berlumuran darah di tempat kejadian perkara sebuah kasus pembunuhan, dan segala buktinya menyatakan jika bola itu adalah senjata membunuhnya. Mustahil! Namun sayang itu nyata! Dan aku tidak ingin menceritakan detailnya, hanya peristiwa ini meninggalkan lebih dari sekedar trauma yang melekat seperti penyakit._

 _Dan bagaimana jika guru olahraga sekolahmu yang baru adalah sekaligus pelatih basket tim reguler sekolah. Dan dia selalu_ _ **mendiskriminasi**_ _dirimu hanya karena kau seorang penari. Aneh! Tapi nyata! Ohh wait, sebenaranya aku bukan penari! Setengah benar sih, aku hanya bergabung sementara di Club dance sekolahku. Dan kami bertemu, dan dia mendiskriminasiku dan teman-temanku. Dan kenyataan jika olahraga terburukku adalah basket (salahkan traumaku), sama sekali tidak membantu._

 _Atau bagaimana kecewanya dirimu, melihat sahabat yang tidak tersenyum pada kemenangan mereka dalam olahraga tercinta mereka—basket? Padahal skor kemenangan mereka adalah 150-67._

Alasan yang aneh untuk menjauhi basket memang.

Ataukah karena alasan-alasan ini aku berterima kasih sekaligus ingin bisa membakar si _penyihir_ —juga adalah sahabatku—yang merencanakan ini semua dan mebuatku terjebak bersama para pebasket-sedeng dalam _Training Camp_ mereka sebagai juru masak dikarenakan sang pelatih yang notabene adalah wanita kelas dua SMA—sepantaran bahkan sekelas dengan para senpai, mungkin—tidak pandai memasak.

Atau tidak! Salahkan sifat berterima kasihku pada si Duo-Cahaya-Bayangan sehingga aku bersedia menjadi juru masak tim Seirin di acara _Training Camp_ mereka. Mungkin kalian bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan padaku? Bagaimana kami bertemu? Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan. Namun singkat dikatakan, mereka menolongku lolos dari pebasket-jalanan-kurang-ajar yang menjadikan diriku sebagai taruhan. Dan _Taaadaaa, my guardians in shining armor come to the rescue!_ _The Tiger_ —Kagami, sempat menggumam _de javu_ , namun aku tidak meggubris, meski aku mendapat sedikit gambaran akan itu, hihihi.

HRRRGGGGHHH, andai aku bisa segera masuk pada inti-nya. Dan SEKALI LAGI aku tidak tahu darimana harus memulai!

Namun sejak awal, salahkan bahwa diriku memiliki indra keenam!

 **Yup, aku bisa melihat arwah.**

Dan kau berpikir akan korelasi dari ini semua.

Sedikit bercerita, awalnya menakutkan—tidak—mengerikan. Andai kau tahu bagaimana diriku selalu berteriak ketakutan setiap melihat wajah-wajah suram dan mengerikan mereka. Atau bagaimana diriku selalu kedinginan bahkan di siang hari yang panas akibat aura suram mereka. Atau bagaimana sulitnya berkonsentrasi karena telinga yang selalu mendengar dikeramaian—padahal nyatanya sepi. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang bagaimana diriku dianggap gila karena berbicara pada ruang kosong. Sayangnya itu tidak perlu. Hawa keberadaanku tipis.

Dan aku beryukur berhasil melewatinya. Bersyukur memiliki kekuatan ini sehingga aku bisa menolong mereka (yang sudah tiada di dunia) yang tersesat untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke alam sana.

Namun mungkin akan butuh waktu lama jika dengan beliau—dan aku harus mengkoreksi kata-kata 'bersyukur' ku itu.

Yang mendatangiku saat usiaku menginjak ke-10. Beliau meninggal ketika aku berusia delapan tahun karena penyakitnya. Seorang istri dan seorang ibu,

 **Akashi Shiori.**

Dan menyeretku dalam drama ini.

Mendengar nama Akashi, pasti yang kalian ingat adalah sang mantan Kapten Kiseki no Sedai dan Kapten tim Basket SMA Rakuzan, Akashi Seijurou.

Dan ya, kau benar. Akashi Shiori-san adalah ibunda dari Akashi Seijurou dan istri dari Akashi Masaomi.

Singkat kata aku telah _ditempeli_ arwah beliau selama... hampir enam tahun. Wow, aku bahkan terkejut karena diriku masih hidup. Belum ditambah dengan tekanan aura yang selalu kurasakan di tengkuk jika ada arwah yang mengikutiku.

Jika mengingat memori itu... haha, di siang bolong yang cerah sepulang sekolah,

OOO

FLASHBACK

 _Aku ingin lekas memasuki ruanganku dan berharap untuk segera menyalakan AC dan tidur siang selagi tidak ada latihan club. Namun begitu membuka pintu maka lupakan saja rencana awal!_

 _Baru selangkah kakiku memasuki ruangan bernuansa merah muda dan putih, hawa dingin mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Maju berarti masuk ke lubang buaya, mundur kau tak bisa. Dan frasa terakhir bukan konotatif—punggungku serasa ditahan sehingga aku tidak bisa mundur, maka majulah tubuhku._

 _Empat tahun belajar untuk mengendalikan diri membuatku sudah bisa tenang menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Serta memang kamarku—_ _ **Dan selalu kamarku**_ _, yang menjadi sasaran mereka menemuiku._

 _So, if I wanted to take back my room, then I need to dealt with it. Like it or not!_

" _Hallo!" (Halo) tanyaku pada siapapun dia atau mereka yang hendak menemuiku_

 _SREEK_

 _Gelap. Gorden kamarku tertutup dengan sendirinya, menghentikan satu-satunya laju cahaya yang menerangi kamarku. Berpikir untuk menyalakan lampu, lupakan saja!_

 _Huuhhh, dingin_

 _Meski aku masih memakai jaket harianku tetap saja tidak dapat mengurangi rasa dingin yang semakin menusuk menembus untaian benang putih pembentuk jaketku. Tak tanggung karbon dioksida yang dingin bercampur membentuk uap putih yang keluar dari mulutku._

" _Hallo! I'm here, i will listening. Please calm yourself! Talk to me!" (Hallo! Aku di sini, aku akan mendengarkanmu, tolong tenanglah! Bicaralah padaku)_

 _Bohong jika diriku tidak takut. Dengan aura sedingin dan se-negatif ini, arwah ini mungkin memiliki penyesalan atau bahkan dendam yang besar di dunia._

 _BUK_

 _Salah satu bukuku jatuh dari rak dengan sendirinya._

 _BUKBUKBUKBUK..._

 _Dan buku-buku yang lain mengikuti. Ini bukan hal yang baru. Tapi tetap saja aku takut, meski aku tidak menunjukannya. Karena jika aku menunjukan rasa takutku, peristiwa seperti ini tidak akan berakhir, mereka justru akan senang untuk mempermaikanku._

 _KRIIETTT WHOOOSSSSSSS_

 _Beberapa laci ikut terbuka dengan sendirinya, setedetik kemudian angin dingin berhembus dan menerbangkan kertas-kertas sekolahku ke udara. Bahkan aku harus menahan rambutku yang ikut terkena hempasan angin demi tetap memperjelas jarak pandangku di kamarku sendiri. Tapi dia masih belum memunculkan diri._

" _You can talk to me! Please calm down!" (Kau bisa bicara padaku! Tolong tenanglah)_

 _Dan berhenti_

 _Hanya anginnya saja. Aura negatif ini masih belum menghilang. Dan kepalaku mulai sakit._

" _Bawa dia kembali! Anakku... bawa anakku kembali! Onegai.. Bawa kembali anakku! Onegai..!"_

 _Suara wanita yang putus asa, frustasi dan penuh kesedihan. Dan arwah ini... wanita Jepang. Aku tahu ini konyol, namun pertanyaanku saat itu adalah, apakah wanita ini datang langsung jauh-jauh dari Jepang? atau dia adalah wanita Jepang yang tinggal di negara ini—Los Angeles? Atau mungkin dia sedang liburan dan dibunuh? Baiklah, katakan saja jika tekanan ini mulai membuatku gila dan ngelantur._

" _Siapa nama anak anda? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bicaralah padaku!" tidak mungkin aku memakai bahasa Inggris, maka aku menggunakan bahasa ibuku. Dan ya, aku keturunan Jepang jika kalian mau tahu. Dan ini di Los Angels._

" _Anakku... bawa dia kembali! BAWA KEMBALI ANAKKUUUUUUUUUUU!..." dan teriakan atau bahkan raungan memekakkan itu semakin menjadi, tepat di depan mataku—_

 _Kursi meja belajar mulai bergeser dan berputar 45 derajat dan menghadap ke arahku. Perlahan namun pasti benda ini terangkat dan melayang ke udara._

 _Baiklah ini baru!_

 _ **Poltergeits**_ _. Peristiwa melayangnya benda-benda dengan sendirinya tanpa diketahui penyebabnya._

 _Berkat saran dari ayah angkatku untuk mencoba mempelajari sendiri tentang kekuatanku. Atau setidaknya itu yang dia katakan untuk menjadikan kutukan ini sebagai kekuatanku karena aku tidak mampu menghindarinya._

 _Thank's dad, I guess! Dan inilah pertama kalinya terjadi padaku. Ketakutanku memuncak. Tubuhku benar-benar membeku. Aku ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa. Menutup matapun tidak._

 _Bahkan ketika dengan cepatnya terjadi, kursi itu melayang cepat seperti ada orang yang melemparnya dengan penuh tenaga dan kemarahan_ _ **ke arahku**_ _._

 _Ketika alam bawah sadarku (bukan pikiranku) berhasil meyakini jika aku akan sudah akan terhantam benda itu..._

 _Kursi itu berhenti. Tidak kurang dari sejengkal dari wajahku, kurasa._

 _SREEEK_

 _Aku masih tidak mampu bergerak meski suara yang sama berhasil menyadarkanku. Yang kusadari adalah bahwa dari balik kursi yang masih melayang dihadapanku, seberkas cahaya berhasil memasuki jarak pandangku, menembus kaca jendela yang kembali menerangi ruanganku._

 _Dan perlahan benda putih kayu berbusa dihadapanku kembali melayang keatas. Dan seperti memposisikan diri sebagaimana sebuah kursi yang siap diduduki. Turun perlahan ke lantai karpet. Dan perlahan pula sosok itu mulai terlihat._

 _Seorang wanita dengan paras keibuan yang cantik. Sangat cantik. Salah satu yang paling cantik setelah Haha-ue. Sama sekali tidak nampak adanya luka fisik yang menjawab alasan dirinya meninggalkan dunia ini. Surai merahnya yang panjang hingga ke pinggang, terjuntai indah. Gaun putih musim panas yang panjang tidak menampakan kakinya. Duduk manis di atas kursiku yang turun perlahan seperti bidadari turun dengan singgasananya. Dengan gaunnya yang berlengan pendek menampakan lengan putihnya yang tertompang diatas pahanya. Pacaran matahari yang tembus dari paras cantiknya menambah keindahan dirinya. Netra semerah rubi memancar indah dan penuh kelembutan._

 _Sangat cantik. Sangat anggun._

 _Sedetik diriku dibuatnya ketakutan. Detik setelahnya dibuatnya diriku terkesima._

" _Koniciwa, Hissasshiburi da naa, Ryuuken Rinka-chan?"_

 _Berbeda dari suara putus asa dan deperesinya tadi, suaranya terlantun begitu lembut dan menyejukkan._

 _Tapi hei! Darimana dia mengetahui namaku?_

 _Rinka memang nama panggilanku. Tapi bagaimana dia mengetahui nama marga Jepangku? Di sini aku dikenal sebagai Rinka Jacob. Sesuai dengan nama keluarga ayah angkatku—bukan berarti aku menanggalkan marga asliku._

" _D-da-darimana anda mengetahui margaku?" tanyaku terbata. Dan disitupula aku baru menyadari jika aku telah menahan nafasku._

" _Tidak mungkin-kan aku melupakan putri dari sahabatku sendiri?"_

" _Sahabat?"_

" _Hai! Rinka-chan adalah putri dari Hyuuga Rana-chan dan Ryuuken Hoshito-kun, nee?"_

" _Hai, mereka orangtua kandungku." Jawabku datar._

" _Hihihi" bahkan tawanya terdengar sangat indah, meski aku juga bertanya mengapa beliau tertawa. "Gomen nee, Rinka-chan! Aku membuatmu ketakutan!"_

 _JDERR_

 _Dan aku baru sadar_

" _Apakah maksud anda... anda mengerjaiku?"_

" _Ping pong... benar sekali!"_

 _Kocak sekali! Banyak arwah biasa mengerjai dengan menjahili seperti membuat barang jatuh, atau bahkan membuat wajah aneh hanya agar di-notice, tapi... wanita ini.. entahlah, tapi kok aku jadi kesel ya?_

" _Maa maa, dakara aku hanya bercanda. Kalau wajahmu seperti itu kau jadi mirip ibumu, hihihi!"_

" _Andai anda tahu betapa sakitnya kepalaku akibat tekanan yang anda sebabkan. Dan lagi, apakah energi anda tidak habis mengeluarkan energi yang besar seperti tadi?"_

" _Mou~~, dan kau berbicara seperti Hoshito-kun! Benar-benar putri mereka!"_

" _..."_

" _Hai hai! Tenang saja aku sudah sengaja meyimpan banyak energi untuk memberi kejutan yang berkesan untuk calon menantuku!"_

" _hah?" yak sip! Aku kesal! Memberi kejutan dan hore, anda berhasil! Tapi ini.._

 _Mrs, whoever you are, I'm still 10th_

" _Mou~~, Rinka-chan pasti lupa padaku! Watashi no namae wa Akashi Shiori, yoroshiku nee!"_

FLASHBACK END

OOO

Menyebalkan. Dan harus kuakui, waktu itu benar-benar berkesan, dan setelahnya aku tertidur hingga jam 10 malam, dan terancam tidak mampu menyelesaikan PR-ku. Luar binasa!

Setelahnya, aku tidak pernah mengetahui alasan mengapa beliau mendatangiku. Meski aku telah memancing pembicaraan bahkan bertanya langsung, beliau tetap bertahan dengan kecerian dan senyum keibuannya. Namun beberapa hal yang aku tahu, ini ada hubungannya dengan sang anak dalam raungannya waktu itu. Memang itu hanya caranya mengerjaiku, namun bukan berarti hanya raungan tak beralasan.

Hingga tanpa sadar waktu telah berjalan menjadi tahun. Tiga tahun setelahnya, ketika aku kembali ke Jepang. Ke kampung halaman _haha-ue_ di Hokkaido, aku mengetahui benar siapa Shiori-san dan keluarganya melalui _diary_ milik _Haha-ue_.

Singkat cerita dengan romansa picisan di dalamnya, persahabatan yang terjadi antara _haha-ue_ , _chichi-ue,_ Shiori- _san_ , dan Akashi Masaomi- _dono_. Masih ditambah dengan Midorima- _sensei_ dan ayah angkatku, Nicolaus Jacob— _the one and only blond foreign in the geng, haha_! _Hoo well_ , sempat terjadi cinta segi empat disini,

 _Haha-ue_ dan _Chici-ue_ memang sudah saling mencintai sejak SMA (bahkan Haha-ue menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan) dan siapa sangka Masaomi-dono adalah orang ketiga. Dia mencintai _Haha-ue_ meski sudah dijodohkan dengan Shiori-san. Haha-ue bukan berarti tidak sadar. Tapi _Haha-ue_ mencintai Chichi-ue dan tidak bisa begitu saja menerima Masaomi-dono. Dia juga tahu dan sadar betapa tulus dan sabarnya sahabatnya, Shiori menunggu Masaomi. Dan bla bla bla hingga keduanya saling mencintai dan dikaruniai seorang putra.

Memang tidak ada yang lebih mengharukan dari romansa orang tua kita. Aku terharu, andai aku bisa menangis, hahaha!

 _Haha-ue_ mengatakan dalam _diary_ -nya jika aku dan putra dari sahabatnya—Akashi Seijurou, pernah dipertemukan diusia kami yang ke-tiga.

 _Well, duh_! Pantas saja aku tidak ingat dengan Shiori-san apalagi Seijurou. Siapa juga bisa yang memiliki ingatan sedetil itu diusianya yang ke tiga? Dan lagi, kami berdua hanya saling bertemu-berkenalan-bermain selama kurang dari tiga jam. Bertaruh denganku, se-jenius apapun si doi juga tidak ingat denganku yang dulu pernah bermain dengannya.

Bahkan ada kata-kata kami akan dijodohkan. Jujur saja, aku tertawa. Jangan kira aku mau, maaf saja!

OOO

Sayangnya meski begitu aku masih tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Tidak juga Shiori-san menginginkanku untuk menemuinya. Dan semakin membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah yang masih menahan beliau? Apakah yang ingin beliau tunjukan padaku? Seharusnya jika ingin membuat semua ini mudah maka cukup dengan menyuruhku menemui anak itu dan menyuruhku bicara atas nama beliau. Kalau perlu akan kuijinkan beliau merasuki diriku dan berbicara dengan putranya. Namun tidak, semua menjadi panjang dengan permainan temu-pasang-puzzle yang sengaja beliau ciptakan.

Hingga waktuku kembali ke LA dan dikembalikan lagi ke Jepang karena mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersekolah di Touo Academi selama satu semester (delapan bulan pada akhirnya) dan menjadi bagian dari club Theater disana. Andai saja kesempatan yang kudapatkan adalah untuk bergabung dengan _volleyball-club_... hufft.

Dan baru dari sinilah drama basket ini dimulai.

Satu sekolah dengan Panthera-kun, Aomine Daiki

Berpapasan dengan kawan lamaku, sang pangeran _Tsundere_ , Tarou-kun (Midorima Shintarou). Dan dia tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku meski aku sudah sering bertemu Midorima-sensei.

Bertemu dengan si Model terkenal, yang bagiku adalah anak anjing berisik, Kise Ryouta

Dan sahabat laki-lakimu dari LA ikut kembali ke Jepang, dan mulai bersahabat dengan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Menjadi juru masak bagi tim Seirin di acara _Training Camp_ mereka. Siapa sangka aku mulai bersahabat dengan si bocah hantu, Kuroko Tetsuya

Dan aku masih belum bertemu dengan Akashi Seijurou.

OOO

Shiori-san masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku bisa begitu tahan menahan tekanan ini bertahun-tahun. Belum ditambah dengan tekanan dari arwah lainnya yang kutemui dan memohon pertolongan.

Tapi satu persatu puzzle mulai memunculkan diri, dan menunggu untuk disusun.

Ketika hari ke-empat dari _Seirin's Training Camp_. Dikala para pria sedang tepar akibat latihan neraka dari Aida-san. Aku menikmati malam yang berbintang, meski tekanan dari _mereka_ berusaha mengusik, aku berusaha untuk menghiraukan mereka dan menikmati _me-time_ yang baru bisa kudapatkan.

Dengan alunan musik dari _headphone_ yang selalu menjadi peredam suara-suara _mereka_ , duduk santai di balkon penginapan. Lamat-lamat aku menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sudah dua meter dari sebelah kananku, semakin dekat da dekat.

"Hawa keberadaanmu benar-benar tipis, ya?. Bahkan aku baru bisa menyadarinya setelah dirimu berada dalam radius dua meter. Naa, Ghostboy-san!"

"Ryuuken-san? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Jawabnya datar meski terpercik nada terkejut disana.

"Sejak tadi." Jawabku santai. Masih dengan alunan musik di telingaku. Jujur saja, meski volumenya cukup keras aku masih bisa mendengar suara laki-laki yang terbilang lembut ini dengan sangat jelas.

"Boleh aku bergabung duduk disini?" Tanyanya sopan. Terlalu sopan ukuran seorang _Basketball-junkies_.

" _Dozo_!"

" _Arigato gozaimasu_!"

" _Doumo_!"

Dan untuk beberapa menit kedepan kami berada pada keheningan yang nyaman. Hanya duduk menatap langit gelap bertabur bintang dengan bulan penuh yang indah. Tidak buruk juga bisa ikut ke tempat seperti ini, hitung-hitung liburan.

Namun rasa nyaman ini tidak bertahan begitu lama. Bagaimana harus kukatakan? Aura (?) atau apapun itu, sesuatu (?) yang _gloomy_ menguar dari tubuh si pemain bayangan. Baiklah, karena aku juga manusia yang memiliki jiwa sosial coba kulihat apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"Ano... Kuroko-san? _Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanyaku sambil melepas headphone-ku dan menggantungnya di leherku.

"..." nah lho, dicuekin!

"Kuroko-san?" Dan baru dia berjengit kaget. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik dirinya memutar tubuhnya, dan mata kami bertemu,

Maka disini aku mulai merutuki sikapku yang sok simpati!

 _Ketika lima warna bercahaya yaitu merah, ungu, biru, hijau, kuning menjauh dari langit biru dan meninggalkan hanya kegalapan  
(Aku melihat ada enam orang dengan warna surai berbeda sedang berdiri. Lima warna yaitu merah, ungu, biru, hijau, dan kuning mengelilingi satu warna yaitu biru muda. Awalnya kelimanya menatap warna itu, namun kemudian berbalik dan mejauh sehingga biru muda berada dalam kegelapan)_

 _Dalam pertandingan terkutuk dimana manusia dipermainkan oleh iblis  
(Ada seorang pemain, yang berambut coklat berhadapan dengan seorang pemain bersurai biru—Aomine, jika aku tidak salah ingat. Anak itu behasil melewati Aomine dan ketika akan melakukan score namun gagal. Murasakibara? Pria ungu besar mendapatkan bola itu dan memasukannya ke dalam ring tempat dimana si anak menuju.)_

 _Dan angka kematian telah berhasil dipasang dengan sempurna  
(Angka 111 : 11, dibawah nama Teiko dan Meiko)_

 _Emosi tak berujung, tak pula terbendung  
(Wajah sang anak yang berambut coklat itu penuh dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan)_

"..-san!"

"Ryuuken-san?"

"Y—ya?" balasku yang baru kembali ke bumi.

"Tadi kau memanggilku!"

"Aah iyya, kau tadi melamun, Kuroko-san?" nggak salah sih, _well_...

"Kau sendiri melamun, Ryuuken-san."

"Setidaknya aku tidak melamun dengan mengeluarkan hawa _gloomy_ seperti yang kau lakukan, Kuroko-san!" hehe, _STRIKE_!

"..." dan dia hanya diam, tidak membantah pernyataanku dan hanya tertunduk.

"Jika memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa menceritakannya pada orang lain—Kagami-san mungkin?"

"Ehh?"

"Kok ehh?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya biasanya orang lain cenderung merekomendasikan diri mereka sendiri untuk jadi tempat curhat." Jawabnya datar.

"Jika Kuroko-san memang ingin menceritakannya padaku maka aku tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah apakah kau sendiri sudah percaya padaku sepenuhnya akan masalahmu itu?"

"Aah, kau benar!"

"Kalau itu memang tentang basket bukankah lebih baik bertanya pada anggota tim-mu? Kukira mereka orang-orang yang bisa dipercaya, paling tidak pendengar yang baik ditambah saran-satu-dua bisa kau dapatkan. Dan itu lebih baik dari **hanya** pendengar yang baik sepertiku."

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau benar. Hanya aku belum siap untuk menceritakanya pada mereka, mungkin belum saatnya—" ya, aku mengerti. Yang seperti itu memang wajar jika kau belum siap untuk mengatakannya pada orang lain.

"..."

"—Ahh... ano, lupakan saja perkataanku yang tadi!"

"Hmm, baiklah!" balasku datar. Itu bukan urusanku. Atau aku hanya berusaha kebur dari semuanya.

"Naa Ryuuken-san, di sini mulai dingin. Kau tidak ingin kembali ke dalam?" Tawar ramah laki-laki itu

"Ahh _daijoubu_ , Kuroko-san. Aku masih ingin disini, kau bisa masuk duluan."

"Baiklah, _konbawa_ Ryuuken-san!"

" _Konbawa_ , Kuroko-san!" Dan yey... dia berjalan menjauh.

Bukan maksudku mengusirnya, hanya masih merasa tidak nyaman, dan memori yang kulihat tadi... benar-benar penuh dengan emosi yang menyedihkan. Dan itu membuatku sakit... dan prihatin.

Seperti mengintip dari balik gorden. Selain melihat arwah, sepertinya kekuatanku mulai berkembang kedalam wujud yang lain—melihat emosi manusia. Kau boleh tidak percaya, karena aku sendiri tidak percaya. Kudapatkan setelah setelah aku tidak sadarkan diri di TKP terbunuhnya pemain basket oleh bola basket waktu itu (yang menyebabkanku mendapat trauma). Meski sudah tiga tahun berlalu, aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku yang ini. Sehingga tidak semua orang yang dapat kuintip memorinya. Hanya yang aku tahu pasti, kekuatanku akan aktif ketika aku menatap mata seseorang yang emosinya sedang memuncak, baik itu senang, sedih, kecewa, dan lain-lain—

Dan selamat Rinka! Kau melupakan fakta dan teori yang kau ciptakan sendiri maka terimalah akibatnya!

Aku. Kesal. Pada. Diriku. Sendiri. titik!

" _Jadi kau melihatnya, nee_? _Memori anak itu_?" Ini dia yang selalu mengikutiku,

"Hai, aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Salahkan sifat simpatiku dan karena melupakan teoriku sendiri." Balasku sambil tersenyum kecut.

" _Sepertinya kau akan terseret masuk dalam sebuah drama realita ini nee, Rinka-chan_?" Drama realita. Manis sekali!

"Ha..ha" tawaku datar "Akan kupastikan aku tetap menjaga jarak. Drama seperti ini merepotkan! Dan lagi—" Kini ku arahkan wajahku menghadap Shiori-san yang sejak tadi berada di sisi kiriku, tak terlihat oleh siapapun "Bukankah anda senang aku bisa melihat memori anak itu dan mendapatkan satu potong puzzle?"

" _Arara, kau menyadarinya_? _Benar-benar putri Rana-chan~~_! _Tapi itu masih sepotong, anak manis. Kau harus mengumpulkan setiap potong untuk melengkapinya_." Jadi benar ini ada hubungannya.

" Anda benar. Tapi bukankah Shiori-san sendiri yang mengajariku jika terburu-buru maka aku tidak akan dapat apapun. Maka aku hanya akan sabar dan menunggu kemunculan puzzle-puzzle itu dan menyusunya."

" _Heeeh, berarti sudah tidak penasaran lagi ya? Berarti Rinka-chan tidak keberatan jika berlama-lama bersamaku? Atau jangan-jangan Rinka-chan tidak ingin kutinggalkan? Mou~~ Rinka-chan, so sweet sekali~~_ "

Ohh Tuhan, beginikah sikap seorang _lady_ dari keluarga Akashi yang terhormat? Naa Akashi Seijurou-san, apakah kau pernah mengetahui sifat ibumu yang seperti ini?

Tapi aku tidak menyesali perkataanku. Bukan berarti aku tidak penasaran. Namun percuma bertanya, yang memiliki permasalahan saja tidak mau menjawab. Masa iya aku bertanya pada Kuroko-san ' _Hei Kuroko-san, aku tahu tentang masa lalumu setelah melihat memori-mu. Bisakah kau bercerita padaku tentang Akashi Seijurou sebab aku ingin masalahnya dengan sang almarhumah ibunya segera diselesaikan agar beliau bisa segera melanjutkan peerjalannya_?' lupakan itu, ide seperti itu hanya akan membuatku berrakhir di RSJ, jadi terima kasih banyak! Dan meski aku juga bisa bertanya pada Tarou-kun, belum tentu ia mau menjawab. Jadi aku hanya menunggu sampai satu-persatu puzzle itu muncul dan menyusunnya tanpa harus terlibat lebih jauh dalam drama ini. _I'm just an outsider_ , _afterall_.

OOO

Aida-san sempat memberiku tawaran menjadi seorang manager, namun kutolak dengan alasan bahwa aku adalah murid Touo. Meski aku tidak pernah—dan tidak mau—mendukung tim sendiri, menerima tawaran ini kurang-lah etis sehingga aku memilih mendukung mereka dari jauh, seperti dengan membuatkan snack berupa _honey-lemon_ atau minuman penyegar bagi Seirin. Lagipula jika menjadi manager aku kurang memiliki waktu untuk membahas strategi dan menu latihan, belum lagi mendekati Winter Cup justru club Theater semakin sibuk karena mendekati hari pementasan. Dan beruntung aku masih selamat untuk menyaksikan setiap pertandingan tim Seirin.

Ohh ya, boleh kukatakan dengan jujur dan bangga jika aku menyukai tim ini. Mereka memiliki keunikannya masing-masing, berwarna warni namun saling melengkapi dan menyadari. Tidak ada dari mereka yang saling meninggalkan. Sangat jelas pula terlihat jika api semangat mereka begitu membara untuk menang—dan bersenang-senang. Perasaan cinta mereka pada basket-pun begitu terpancar.

Pendapatku absurd dan subjektif, aku tahu. _Well_ , aku tidak akan mengatakan ini tanpa menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana keseharian sebelas orang pebasket-sedeng dan satu wanita remaja dalam satu atap selama 24 jam sehari selama tiga minggu. Bahkan Tarou-kun (Midorima Shintarou) mulai mempertanyakan kewarasanku berkumpul bersama pria-pria hasil didikan seorang _Hitman berbakat_ —Aida-san (salahkan diriku yang meminta tolong Aida-san untuk membatuku memotong daging saat itu, hahaha. Tapi salahkan dirinya yang membawa keluar pisau daging dengan darah yang masih belumuran bahkan hingga ke baju dan wajahnya saat mendengar sedikit keributan di luar).

Mungkin ini juga dipengaruhi oleh si anak-hantu itu. Setelah tanpa sengaja melihat _memory_ -nya, aku benar-benar jatuh pada emosi simpati dan berbagai konklusi. Padahal aku tidak pernah sampai mengerti, darimana dan kemanakah arah dari mengalirnya sang memory.

Namun sedikit banyak aku tahu, Kuroko-san hanya ingin mengembalikan cahaya-cahaya itu. Kelima cahaya yang menyinari langit biru. Termasuk sang cahaya merah, Akashi Seijurou.

OOO

Dan pernyataanku terbukti benar—atau setidaknya tidak meleset terlalu jauh.

Satu persatu mereka dijatuhkan dari tahta, dimulai dari Aomine Daiki—Setidaknya aku baru tahu jika Kise Ryouta dan Midorima Shintarou sudah dijatuhkan sebelum Winter Cup—Murasakibara Atsushi, bahkan Kise Ryouta dijatuhkan untuk kedua kalinya. Barulah Seirin sampai di babak final untuk melawan Rakuzan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tim dari Akashi Seijurou.

OOOO

 _Frankly said_ , ini seperti _game_ —aku bukan _gamer_ , tapi setidaknya aku mengerti konsepnya, terima kasih banyak!—setiap naik level maka kau akan melawan satu-persatu bosnya. Para anggota Generasi Keajaiban adalah para bos itu. Dan level teratas pun dijaga oleh bos terkuat, dialah sang matan Kapten daripada Generasi Keajaiban itu sendiri, yang saat ini juga menjadi pemimpin bagi tim basket SMA meski dirinya masih berstatus kelas satu.

Ya wow, ini terlalu aneh untukku mencerna **ini** sebagai drama basket SMA. Ayolah! _Like...what_?! jangankan mengerti drama mereka, membedakan antara _foul_ dan _overtime_ saja bingung. Bahkan selalu salah menyebutkan _nice dunk or nice shoot_ menjadi _nice kill_ ketika Kagami-san berhasil mencetak score.

 _I'm just an outsider_ , jika bukan karena Shiori-san maka tidak mungkin aku mau repot-repot terseret.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti basket. Namun situasi ini benar-benar memaksaku untuk tidak jauh-jauh dari ini semua. Hanya demi mengumpulkan puzzle-puzzle ini.

Dan sekali lagi kunyatakan bahwa perkataanku benar. Tidak perlu diriku untuk bertanya-tanya mencari informasi, cukup menunggu, dan potongan puzzle itu akan datang padaku.

Semakin Seirin menang dan mendekati final, nama Rakuzan dan—tentu saja—Akashi Seijurou semakin terdengar. Kemampuan _ankle break_ -nya yang terkenal, kepemimpinannya yang tyranis, mata _heterocrome_ -nya yang mengintimidasi siapa saja, sang Kapten Absolute bla bla bla... _please_! Ini mulai aneh, gila dan berlebihan. Termasuk dirinya yang menggores pipi Kagami-san dengan gunting—Demi apa? Setan gunting sedeng!

Sayangnya aku juga tidak bisa menepis ini. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya, _but hallo_! Sejak kapan mereka para _Kiseki no Sedai_ tidak ada salah?—Baiklah, ini serius! Benar-benar ada yang salah. Bahkan Shiori-san akan terdiam dan menghilang bila kutanya.

OOOO

Sebelumnya, aku rela datang lebih awal untuk menyaksikan pentandingan semi-final antara Rakuzan vs Shutoku. Dan menyaksikan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Akashi Seijurou bermain. Hasilnya, aku tidak menyukainya... . Aku ingin segera hengkang, namun disisi lain aku telah berjanji pada Tarou-kun untuk menonton pertandingannya, dan kuyakin Shiori-san juga ingin menyaksikan sang anak beraksi (meski dirinya sudah sering menghilang sendiri demi menyaksikan sang anak—aku tahu itu).

Dan meski tim dari sang anak yang memenangkan pertandingan, sang bunda hanya terdiam. Senyumpun tak ada.

Ketika aku menemui Tarou-kun yang baru selesai bertanding, aku tahu dia baru saja menangis dan berusaha menutupinya. Sedangkan untukku, tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama maka aku memilih untuk tetap memasang _headphone_ -ku ketika harus menatap matanya. Meski aku tahu aku akan diceramahi nantinya.

"Kau tahu, tidak sopan memakai _headphone_ ketika sedang berbicara dengan orang lain-nanodayo." Kan? Benarkan?

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting aku masih mendengar jelas suaramu. Lagipula, seperti kau tidak mengerti diriku saja, naa Tarou-kun." Jawabku singkat.

" Ya aku sudah terbiasa. Meski begitu aku tidak pernah tahu alasanmu-nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku mau tahu." Hhhh,

"Kau dan sifat _tsundere_ -mu, Kapan sembuhnya?"

"Aku tidak _Tsundere_ -nanodayo!"

"Dan begitulah musik ini menghindarkanku dari sakit telinga akibat teriakanmu, ha...ha!" Yey 1:0, dan dia kesal. Kini kami hanya berjalan berdampingan menyusuri lorong.

"Kau tidak bersama tim-mu? Atau Takao-san?" kali ini baru aku menggantungkan pelantun musik milikku di leher, selagi kami tidak lagi saling bertatapan.

"Mereka duluan. Mungkin sudah menemukan tempat untuk menonton pertandingan selanjutnya. Kau juga ingin menontonnya bukan? Siapa yang menurutmu akan menang?"

"Seirin." Jawabku singkat, datar, namun penuh keyakinan.

"Hmp!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, pertandingan yang hebat! Kerja sama yang bagus bersama Takao-san di bawah sana" Aku jujur. Itu adalah kerja sama yang indah dalam sejarah diriku menonton pertandingan basket. _Sayang itu lekas dipatahkan oleh Akashi Seijurou_. Tambahku dalam hati.

"...Aah" Hanya itu! Aku tidak ingin berspekulasi, tapi... entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan menyukai kalimat selanjutnya,  
"Aku kecewa bukan sekedar karena kami kalah. Tapi aku kecewa bahwa apa yang aku—tidak—kami lakukan masih belum cukup untuk mendapat pengakuan darinya-nanodayo." Aku masih belum menjawabnya, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia tahu aku mendengarkan. Jika dalam keadaan normal, aku mungkin akan mencemooh dan menanyakan apakan dirinya lagi kesambet. Sangat jarang jika pemuda ini mau jujur dihadapan wanita sepertiku, apalagi setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dan kami terpisah benua.

"...dan mengembalikan dirinya." Aku terpekur. Langkahku berhenti seketika. Ditambah dengan tekanan yang tiba-tiba kuat menekan leher belakangku. Shiori-san.

Satu puzzle lainnya berhasil kudapatkan.

Kata-kata tadi terlantun pelan layaknya bisikan. Namun begitu keras menyambarku.

"Hoi, Hime!"

"Aah _gomen_! Dan berhenti memanggilku Hime! Kukira kau sudah tidak ingin bermain dalam drama itu lagi."

"Hmp, lihat siapa bicara! Kaupun masih memanggil ayah dan ibuku sebagai Raja dan Ratu—nanodayo!"

"Baiklah, jadi tidak masalah bila aku memanggilmu seperti biasa, _ouji_ -sama!"

"Tidak! Terima kasih-nanodayo!"

Baik, abaikan kami. Kedekatanku dengan keluarga Midorima memang agak aneh dengan drama kecil kerajaan yang tercipta karena dulu aku takut dengan dokter. Setidaknya hal ini sedikit mengurangi ketegangan.

"Jadi kau mau ikut menonton bersamaku dan teman-temanku atau menyusul tim-mu?"

"Kurasa aku tidak keberatan bergabung denganmu dan teman-temanmu. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan timku-nanodayo" Jiaahhh, suka-suka penyakitmu lah!

Seperti yang kuyakinkan pada kawan hijauku, Seirin menang dengan gemilang. Ditutup dengan _phantom-shoot_ dari Kuroko-san tepat sebelum _buzzer beater_. Hal yang mengejutkan jika aku menemukan puzzle lainnya ketika tanpa sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Tarou-kun dan Kagami-san ketika sang harimau sedang mencari barangnya yang hilang.

"Ada dua Akashi-nanodayo"

Dan sensasi itu kembali menghampiriku.

' _...dan mengembalikan dirinya_ '

' _Ada dua Akashi_ '

Dua Akashi,

Dua puzzle dalam waktu singkat. Sepertinya permainan temu-pasang puzzle akan segera berakhir. Belum lagi antara bersyukur dan tidak bersyukur ketika anak-anak Seirin menyeretku ikut mereka ke tempat Kagami-san. Maka dari sinilah jawaban itu kudapat dan puzzle-puzzle terlengkapi.

Mendengar langsung secara keseluruhan masa lalu Kuroko-san terutama masa SMP dan debut basketnya. Aku juga baru tahu dan sadar jika anak berambut coklat yang kulihat dimemori Kuroko-san adalah sahabatnya.

Memory yang kulihat hanyalah sepotong. Maka tidak pantas bagiku untuk men- _judge_ siapapun tentang apapun.

Namun maaf jika ingin kuutarakan, tapi orang hebat bersurai merah yang tidak kusukai ini benar-benar adalah pria brengsek yang ingin sekali kutinju wajahnya.

OOOO

"Anda ingin anak anda kembali. Benar begitu, Shiori-san?" Tanyaku ragu setelah berhasil kembali ke rumah dengan cukup larut. Sayang meski ingin cepat tidur, masalah ini belum selesai. Suka-tidak-suka mungkin besok aku akan berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu.

" _Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya, Rinka-chan_?"

"Kenapa... kenapa selama ini, Shiori-san?"

" _Aku ingin bisa berbicara dengan Seijurou, anakku yang kukenal sebelum aku pergi. Bukan dirinya yang tidak kukenal._ "

"Tapi bukankah anda bisa melakukannya sebelum dirinya bertukar dengan dirinya yang lain?"

" _Kau tidak salah, Rinka-chan. Namun karena seseorang akan berada pada titik terlemahnya ketika berada pada titik terkuatnya."_ Aku... tidak mengerti. Namun ada sisi dimana aku mengerti.

"Dan bagaimana anda yakin jika melalui Seirin maka anak anda akan sampai pada titik terlemahnya?" tanyaku lagi

" _Kuyakin kaupun mengetahui jawabannya, Rinka-chan_."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Hal yang kumengerti dari arwah penasaran adalah kau tidak akan mampu mengerti logika dari keinginan yang belum tersampaikan yang dimiliki mereka. Tapi dengan Shiori-san... sekalipun aku mengerti akan konsep ini, aku tetap tidak mampu mengerti.

"Seirin merupakan tim basket yang tidak hanya baru dibentuk namun yang berhasil sampai di babak final di era _Kiseki no Sedai_. Kartu As mereka adalah Kuroko-san dan Kagami-san akan menjadi pemicu untuk meruntuhkannya dari Ideologi-absolut-bodohnya, sisanya terserah padanya." Paparku cuek. Maaf saja, tapi aku lelah dan arwah wanita terhormat ini mulai membuatku sampai pada batas kesabaranku.

" _Wahh, kau kasar juga ya~~ anakku itu calonmu lho!_ "

 _As if!_ Mengenalnya saja tidak. Asal beliau tahu—oh, dia tahu—aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan kakekku untuk tidak melakukan perjodohan apapun terhadapku. Aku bukan boneka bisnis, maaf saja. Dan jika bukan melalui perjodohan, maka tidak mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu, maka kesempatan untuk berhubungan dengannyapun sangat kecil, _jadi dengan bangga kukatakan jika mustahil aku akan menjadi menantu anda, Shiori-san_.

" _I really sorry, but to be honest, I really want to punch your son right in his facel_ " (Aku minta maaf, namun sejujurnya aku sangat ingin memukul anak anda tepat di wajahnya) kataku blak-blakan,

" _Well, it's true that his other self had some attitude_ " (Nah, memang benar dirinya yang lain memiliki beberapa sikap) Ehh? Okay aku _sweatdrop_ , reaksi beliau di luar expetasi.

"Kenapa aku, Shiori-san? Kenapa anda rela jauh-jauh menemuiku di Los Angels hanya untuk keinginan anda enam tahun kemudian? Jika memang ini untuk putra anda, bukankah ada orang lain yang juga memiliki talenta sepertiku dan akan lebih mudah terhubung dengan putra anda?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah kulayangkan pada arwah-arwah yang memohon pertolongan padaku. Posisi kami seperti ibu dan anak perempuan yang sedang melakukan pembicaraan serius mengenai masalah nilai sang anak yang buruk. Shiori-san duduk di kursi meja belajarku yang dihadapkan pada kasur _medium-size_ yang ku duduki.

" _Seijurou adalah anak yang pintar, peka, berbakat, dan tentu saja aku bangga padanya. Aku yakin jikapun dirinya tidak mampu melihatku, dia dapat merasakan kehadiranku_ "

" _Aku selalu mengawasinya, selama beberapa minggu sejak aku meninggalkan putraku dan suamiku. Sebab meski aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, rasanya aku masih belum mampu meninggalkan mereka, terutama putraku. Seorang ibu pasti ingin selalu berada di sisi anaknya, dan akan selalu bangga pada anaknya. Ibu manapun ingin dapat melihat anaknya sukses dan bahagia._ "

" _Dan aku ingat, beberapa minggu itu telah mencapai 100 hari setelah kepergianku, 100 hari yang ternyata bagai selamanya. 100 hari yang kulihat baik-baik saja mulai perlahan menghilang warnanya. Aku buta dan begitu naif menyadari jika anakku benar-benar sempurna. Begitu membanggakan hingga dirinya benar-benar bersedia menuruti dan bekerja keras untuk melampaui ekspetasi Masaomi-kun. Meski begitu Seijurou masihlah bocah laki-laki berusia delapan tahun. Dan sebagai anak laki-laki sudah sepantasnya mereka biasa berlarian bersama teman-temannya di bawah sinar matahari dan bukan terkurung dalam rumahnya dengan belajar-belajar-belajar, dan bermain sendirian. Seperti kataku, aku buta dan naif mengira jika anakku baik-baik saja. Aku mungkin ingin menyalahkan suamiku yang membuat anakku menjadi dingin seperti itu, membuat anakku kehilangan masa kecilnya hanya demi expetasi bodoh dari kesempurnaan keluarga Akashi—namun aku sadar satu-satu yang harusnya disalahkan adalah aku. Semasa hidupku, aku yang selalu memastikan agar Seijurou tetap dapat bermain disela-sela belajarnya. Hingga penyakit ini mulai memakanku perlahan, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya—hingga aku pergi selamanya dari hadapan mereka dan aku dapat mengawasi mereka kembali._ "

" _Tepat pada hari ke 101, dirinya yang lain muncul, meski dirinya yang lain belum menguasainya seperti sekarang—dan seperti yang kau tahu, dirinya yang lain baru keluar dan bertukar dengannya setelah pertandingan one-on-one nya bersama Murasakibara-kun._

" _Mungkin jika kau ingin tahu, 100 hari adalah kesempatan bagi kami para arwah untuk melayang-layang dan tetap mengawasi orang yang kami sayangi. Dan pada hari 101 maka akan ada yang menjemputmu untuk benar-benar pergi. Mereka yang telah melanjutkan perjalanannya Dan kau tahu siapa yang menjemputku_?"

"..." Aku masih diam mendengarkan, dan hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Rana-chan_ "

"Ha—Haha-ue?" gumamku pelan. Aku baru menyadari jika mataku melebar, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam.

" _Itu benar. Awalnya akupun terkejut dan tidak percaya jika yang menghampiriku adalah sahabatku, dan berpikir jika ternyata dirinya telah mendahuluiku tiga tahun sebelumnya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui akan berita kepergiannya_." Aku antara terkejut dan tidak terkejut. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri tidak mengetahui kepergian ibuku. _Well_ , kematian haha-ue memang seperti dirahasiakan. Aku tidak terkejut jika banyak yang tidak tau akan kematian ibuku. Termasuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Selain Shiori-san, Midorima-sensei dan Masaomi-dono juga menampakkan reaksi yang sama setelah _Daddy_ dan kakekku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

" _Sahabat macam apa diriku yang sama sekali tidak tahu akan kematian sahabat terdekatnya_." Masih dengan ekspresi putus asa dengan senyum kecut yang menghias paras cantiknya.

"Tidak apa, Shiori-san. Kepergian Haha-ue memang dirahasiakan kepada publik, kukira wajar jika anda tidak mengetahuinya. Dan mungkin beliau belum menginginkan sahabat-sahabatnya mengetahui berita kematiannya agar tidak membuat kalian sedih." Aku memberinya senyuman. Ohh _crap_ , kentara sekali senyuman ini adalah senyum yang dipaksakan! _Kumohon lanjutkan saja cerita anda._ Batinku berteriak.

" _Sebelumnya, Rana-chan mengatakan padaku jika dialah yang diutus untuk membimbingku. Namun dirinya juga yang memberiku pilihan. Apakah aku mau pergi saat itu atau mau tetap di dunia dan menjadi arwah penasaran_. _Tentu saja tanpa berpikir dua kali tentu aku memilih opsi terakhir. Aku ingin terus mengawasi dan menjaga anakku, sebab aku tahu jika dirinya akan selalu menyadari kehadiranku—dan sekali lagi aku begitu naif! Semakin lama Seijurou mulai kehilangan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dirinya mulai melupakan kehadiranku yang hanya sekedar angin berhembus ini. Dan aku...tersesat._ "

"..." Aku masih tidak bergeming. Hanya mendengarkan dan melihatnya berlinang air mata. Suasana hatinya begitu tergambar dengan turunnya suhu kamarku meski AC belum kunyalakan. Sedih, frustasi dan... tersesat.

" _Namun aku tahu jika ada setitik cahaya dan harapan untukku mengembalikan anakku! Yaitu dirimu, Rinka-chan_!" netra ametys-ku hanya mernyiratkan tanya.

" _Itu benar jika keinginan utamaku adalah untuk bisa mengembalikan anakku. Namun begitu aku melihatmu setelah beberapa tahun lamanya-aku sadar jika kau lebih membutuhkan diriku dibanding putraku sendiri...untuk saat itu!"_

Dan berbicara soal terkejut. Ohh ya! Tentu saja aku sangat terkejut! Apakah aku begitu lemahnya? Apakah aku—Bagaimana situasi ini bisa disamakan seperti situasi putranya?

"Maksud anda?"

" _Rinka-chan, pertama kali kita bertemu meski saat itu kau masih berusia tiga tahun. Kau adalah anak yang sangat ceria, penuh senyuman, dan sangat terang dan hangat. Namun kemudian saat aku memperhatikanmu—kau pasti tidak akan menyangka jika aku telah mengawasimu terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar menemuimu dan memberimu kejutan—kau! dengan segala talenta ini, segala kehidupan seperti club, nilai-nilai yang mengagumkan, namun kau begitu dingin dan kehilangan emosimu. Kau terlihat seperti... Seijurou_!"

"Maaf jika aku lancang, Shiori-san. Namun bukankah setiap manusia dapat berubah? Lagipula bukankah wajar jika anak usia tiga tahun adalah usia anak yang ceria dan penuh senyuman? Aku yang anda temui setelahnya berusia 10 tahun. Dan artinya anda menemuiku 7 tahun kemudian, bagaimana itu menguatkan teori anda?"

" _Akupun tidak akan bisa menemukanmu tanpa informasi dari ibumu. Dia juga selalu mengawasimu, kau tahu? Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang buta dan naif untuk kedua kalinya, Rinka-chan. Kau memang berbakat, nilai-nilaimu begitu membanggakan, kau begitu diandalkan di berbagai klub, klub volly, teather, dance, bahkan gurumu—ehm—Miranda-san mengandalkanmu di perusahaan fashionnya. Namun aku bisa melihatnya, Rinka-chan! Itu semua bukan apa-apa bagimu. Sekalipun kau memiliki talenta ini dan bersedia bahkan mengaku senang dapat membantu arwah tersesat seperti kami untuk kembali melanjutkan jalan kami. Kau melihat kami, Rinka-chan. Namun kau tidak pernah melihat dirimu sendiri._ _ **You were breaking too, weren't you Rinka-chan**_ _?"_

Chek mate!

"Ketahuan ya."Hanya itu. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali, namun senang rasanya ada yang menghampiriku di kegelapan. Ini bukanlah rahasia. Namun bukan berarti aku senang membicarakannya.

" _Apakah alasannya... sama seperti Seijurou?_ "

"Lebih dari itu, kurasa. Cukup menjadi alasanku membenci pria itu." Aku hanya mampu tertunduk. Merasa seperti ditelanjangi sebab sisi gelapku sedang dibukanya saat ini.

" _Kenapa kau masih menutup dirimu dari dunia, Rinka-chan_? _Bukankah tidak ada yang menuntutmu?_ " memang tidak, tapi itu plihanku.

"Mengapa putra anda masih? Apakah hanya karena tuntutan ayahnya?" balasku retoris.

"Rinka-chan—"

"Shiori-san, maaf jika aku lancang menyela. Apa yang terjadi padaku tidak ada hubungannya dengan putra anda. Anda mungkin melihat kami dengan perkara yang sama. Tapi kami berbeda, Shiori-san! Aku tetaplah diriku. Seijourou—"

"— _Tetaplah Seijurou! Aku mungkin sedih dan tidak menyukai dirinya yang lain! Namun bukan berarti aku membencinya. Sebagai seorang ibu, dia tetaplah bagian dari putraku dan adalah putraku. Aku menyayanginya dan bangga akan dirinya."_

"Dan jika begitu apa hubungannya denganku, Shiori-san? Jika sedari tadi memang ini adalah tentang putramu, mengapa kita harus berputar-putar?" _Damn it_!, aku terbawa emosi. Aku mulai putus asa. Apa yang sebenaranya ingin beliau katakan?

" _Kau masih belum ingin mengakuinya, Rinka-chan_?"

"Apa yang harus kuakui, Shiori-san?"

"Apa yang harus kuakui? Bahwa aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang itu—ayahku sendiri membunuh _haha-ue, aniki_ , dan _otouto_ _**tepat**_ di pesta ulang tahunku yang ke lima di depan mataku sendiri? Mengakui bahwa aku menyimpan dendam pada ayahku dan tidak berhasil untuk membunuhnya setelah tahu segala alasan dibalik pembunuhan berencana yang hanya menyisakan diriku? Atau bahwa aku kecewa karena selalu dapat melihat setiap mereka yang telah tiada namun tidak bisa melihat ibuku sendiri? Bahwa aku sedang berbicara dengan sahabat dari ibuku yang sudah seperti sosok ibuku namun bukan ibuku sendiri? Bahwa... hiks..bahwa..." Aku... meledak. Semua emosiku setelah sekian lama "Apa yang harus kuakui, Shiori-san?"

Menunduk dan menangis. Hal yang tak pernah kulakukan setelah... sepuluh tahun? Sejak kejadian itu aku tidak lagi bisa menangis. Aku bisa merasa sedih, kecewa, marah, bahkan bahagia, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikan diriku dengan menangis. Ini... adalah yang pertama.

Dalam posisiku aku bisa merasakan sentuhan dingin yang menyejukkan. Dingin namun... hangat. " _Akuilah bahwa kau sedih, Rinka-chan! Sudah cukup kau selalu membekukan hatimu! Sudah cukup untuk mengusir mereka yang ingin peduli padamu! Bahkan kau masih menjaga jarak dengan ketiga sahabatmu, kau beruntung mereka keras kepala dan tidak menyerah padamu._ " Ya benar. Ketiga sahabatku, yang juga dengan teganya menyusun rencana dan berakhir disini dan aku mengenal para pebasket-sedeng ini.

Untuk kali ini saja, bolehkan? Aku melepaskan semuanya, menangis sepuasku. Menangis dalam pelukan 'pelukan-dia-yang-kuanggap-sebagaai' haha-ue. Aku masih sadar siapa yang sedang memelukku saat ini. Pelukan ini samar-samar, namun bersandar padanya seperti diriku tidak akan jatuh. Sendirian namun tidak sendirian. Dingin namun penuh kehangatan. Tidaklah nyata namun bagiku begitu nyata. Ini sangat di luar logika, namun toh aku tidak melanggar aturan apapun.

" _Nee Rinka-chan, apa kau masih membencinya?_ " tanyanya disela pelukan hangatnya. Kira-kira apakah akan begini jika Haha-ue yang melakukannya? Memeluk sembari tangannya membelai lembut rambutku perlahan,

"Aku tidak tahu. Keinginan membunuh itu sudah tidak ada. Namun bukan berarti aku ingin menemuinya." Jawabku jujur. Jika ini soal ayahku...entahlah, sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan aku masih belum ingin menemuinya.

"Naa Shiori-san, jika putramu tahu.. dia pasti akan cemburu. Aku tidak peduli jika dirinya akan membenciku, namun bagaimana jika dirinya membencimu?" tanyaku setelah aku bisa mengendalikan diriku. Masih dalam pelukan beliau yang begitu nyaman dan hangat.

" _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika Seijurou akan membencimu, Rinka-chan?_ "

"Karena aku memonopoli ibunya?"

" _Nonesense, Rinka-chan_!" kikiknya, astaga, begitu merdu.

"Bagaimana dengan anda?"

" _Bagaimana denganku?"_

"Karena kau lebih memilih untuk mendatangiku dan bersamaku selama enam tahun dibanding menemuinya, putramu sendiri?"

" _Seijurou dengan dirinya yang lain, mereka seperti dua singa yang berebut daerah kekuasaan berupa satu tubuh. Dia belum bisa peka jika tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya. Apalagi aku ingin menemuinya sendiri—"_ meski aku tidak menatap wajahnya, aku bisa mengetahui jika beliau sedang tersenyum " _Dan megucapkan salam perpisahan, kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat kutunda._ "

Aku berhasil mengontrol rasa terkejutku. Ayolah Rinka, setiap arwah memang seharusnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, mengapa justru aku... yang... belum ingin merelakan Shiori-san?

"Jadi anda tidak butuh bantuanku?"

" _Tentu aku membutuhkannya, Rinka-chan. Bukankah untuk inilah aku datang menemuimu_?"

" _Hai_ , anda benar! Apa yang dapat kulakukan?"

" _Tolong pastikan putraku menerima pesanku._ " Dan bagaimana caranya, aku tidak bertanya. Apa yang ingin beliau katakan pada sang putra sehingga aku harus memastikan dirinya menerima pesan dari sang bunda, juga beliau tidak mengatakannya _. There are no clue. But frankly, I understand_. Dan kami kembali pada keheningan yang nyaman ini. Dan aku hanya memanfaatkanya. Memanfaatkan waktu berharga dalam memoriku, sebab aku menyadari jika dalam beberapa jam kami akan saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Naa Shiori-san, jika anda melanjutkan perjalanan anda nanti... tolong katakan salamku untuk haha-ue."

" _Tentu, Rinka-chan! Tentu saja._ "

Dan waktu terus berjalan. Aku tidak tahu karena pada pagi harinya aku sudah terbangun dengan posisi yang benar di atas ranjang dan di bawah selimut. Dengan ingatan semalam yang membombardir kepalaku, aku telah menyadari satu hal,

 **Aku sudah tidak akan bertemu Shiori-san lagi**

Tubuhku terasa ringan, seakan beban yang selama ini tertimpa di pundak sudah terangkat. Tekanan dari Shiori-san sudah menghilang, maka tugasku sudah selesai.

TIDAK RINKA! KAU LUPA?

Tugas **terakhir** dari Shiori-san. Tentu aku tidak akan lupa.

Setelah itu baru tugasku selesai  
Aku tidak akan mendengar suaranya yang merdu  
Tidak akan memandang paras indah itu lagi  
Tidak akan menerima nasihat dari seorang ibu yang sejati  
Tidak akan merasakan sentuhan lembut yang menyejukan itu lagi  
Tidak akan lagi menerima kejutan yang membuat kepalaku pusing dan tertidur selama 10 jam

Selamanya.

 _Well_ , dia akan selalu melihatku. Namun aku tidak akan lagi dapat melihatnya,

Selamanya.

Untuk suatu alasan pasti yaitu perginya Shiori-san untuk selamanya, aku menghabiskan 10 menit yang berharga untuk kembali menangis sebelum mengawali hari.

OOOO

Aku menjalani hariku dengan biasa. Meski berbagai pertanyaan menghujamku menanyakan mengapa wajahku pucat dan mataku bengkak. Aku bisa menjelaskan secara jujur pada sahabat-sahabaku, namun tidak pada teman-temanku dan _staff theater_. Terima kasih pada hawa keberadaanku yang tipis aku bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Sekolah yang sedikit membosankan, dan club yang mengijinkan kami (aku dan anggota lainnya) selesai lebih cepat demi menonton pertandingan Final _WinterCup_ , dan terakhir... stadion.

Rasanya memang biasa, namun terasa ada yang kurang. Tidak ada suara-suara yang familiar yang mengoceh tiap saat. Hanya suara-suara dari yang ada dan tiada di bumi yang berhasil menembus pertahanan dari _headphone_ -ku.

Ohh, aku sempat mengucapkan selamat pada Tarou-kun dan tim-nya yang berhasil merebut posisi ke-tiga dalam Winter Cup tahun ini. Ya... meski dirinya tidak terlalu senang sebab lawan yang sepantaran denganya yaitu Kise-san tidak bisa ikut bertanding akibat cidera kaki.

Bukan final namanya jika pertandingan tidak sengit. Bahkan lebih sengit dari pertandingan sebelum-sebelumnya. Cuma nonton tapi bukan cuma adrenalin yang dipacu tapi emosi juga dinaik-turunin. Apalagi mengenai penjelasan temanku(yang paling tahu tentang basket) tentang permainan Akashi-san yang memanfaatkan salah satu tim-nya seperti boneka dingin dikarenakan _misdirection_ -nya mulai tidak efektif. _Fine_ , aku bukan pendukung tim Rakuzan, tapi yang seperti tidak manusiawi. _Seriously Shiori-san! Do you mind if I really punch him right in his face?_

Akupun melihat juga diri Akashi yang lain pada akhirnya dijatuhkan dari tahta keabsolutanya. Benar seperti perkiraan dan perkataanku, Kagami-san dan Kuroko-san yang menjadi pemicunya. Setelah Rakuzan mengambil _Time-out_ barulah Akashi yang **sebenarnya** kembali, entah apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Belum ditambah dengan adegan drama persahabatan yang mengharukan. Si pria yang kulihat di memory Kuroko-san, dengan semangatnya mengatakan untuk tidak menyerah pada sang sahabat yang sedang berjuang di bawah sana. Bahkan cukup dengan mengangkat sebuah bola basket. Sepertinya ia ingin menunjukan pada sang sahabat jika dirinya telah kembali bermain basket.

Kemudian satu-persatu penonton mulai dengan semangatnya berteriak mendukung Seirin. Aku? Hooo, tidak mungkin aku tidak ikut dalam hingar-bingar ini,

"GANBATTE SEIRIN! GO GET THEM TIGER! GANBATTE KUROKO-SAN!" setidaknya seperti itulah keikutsertaan aku dan teman-temanku untuk mendukung tim favoritku.

Stadion begitu riuh-ria memberikan suaranya bagi Seirin. Dan tidak mungkin jika semangat mereka tidak kembali membara. Setelah mengerti dengan konsep zone yang dijelaskan oleh sahabatku, aku mengerti jika Kagami-san bisa meggunakan zone, hanya saja zone ini adalah zone yang lebih dalam sebab pintu zone terdalam berhasil dibuka. Errr... aku pusing sih! Tidak mengerti, tapi pahamlah... haha.

Barulah dengan demikian Seirin berhasil menjuarai Winter Cup. _Banzai_!

Tapi tugasku baru dimulai.

OOOO

Aku sengaja memisahkan diri dari teman-temanku setelah melakukan celebrasi singkat bersama Tim Juara. Kini aku berada di sebuah taman di dekat stadion. Terdapat tempat bermain maka aku memilih untuk duduk di ayunan. Ada empat buah ayunan disana, dan salah satunya—dipojok kiri. Duduk seorang gadis kecil pucat bersurai legam.

Iya, aku tahu! Gadis itu _sudah tiada_. Oleh sebab itu aku memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, dan berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata sedikitpun padanya. Menanti. Dan sembari menanti, aku hanya menikmati malam senyap. Hanya ada bulan purnama dan lautan legam yang memayungi, tidak ada bintang. Musik yang mengalun di telingaku memperdengarkan padaku lagu berjudul ' _You can be king again_ ' dari sebuah movie berjudul _Hotarubi no mori e_.

 _You've got it all, you lose your mind in the sound  
There so much more, you can reclaim your crown  
you're in control, rid off the monster inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
you can be king again_

Untuk beberapa alasan lagu itu cocok untuk Akashi Seijurou-san. Dan mungkin juga untukku, jika Shiori-san ada di sini.

Apakah yang sedang kunantikan? Aku tahu, namun aku tidak yakin. Sendirian ditempat yang sepi dan gelap, dimana merupakan tempat ideal yang ramai bagi mereka untuk berkeliaran di malam tenang. Aku mulai merasakan kembali tekanan-tekanan itu. Menekan lemah, membebani tengkukku. Sayangnya enam tahun dengan tekanan yang lebih berat tanpa henti, _this is nothing_!

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

40 menit

60 menit

Jamku sudah menunjukan pukul 20.46. Waktu yang cukup larut bagi gadis sepertiku untuk berdiam sendirian di taman di musim dingin yang semakin mengganas. Bukan berarti aku takut, toh tidak banyak orang yang mampu menyadari keberadaanku. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah bahwa orang itu tidak segera da—

—aku terlalu cepat bicara. Terlalu fokus pada dunia lain-ku, aku melupakan eksistensi mahluk yang hidup.

"Akashi Seijurou-san?" sapaku singkat. _Body language_ -nya menunjukan jika dirinya tidak terlalu terkejut melihatku. Atau boleh kukatakan jika orang ini menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan sangat baik. _I'm impress!_

Dirinya datang masih dengan jersey Rakuzan lengkap dengan tas _gym_ dengan lambang sekolah elit mereka. Aku menatapnya datar. Melihat wajah tampannya meski dengan mata yang agak bengkak akibat menangis—mungkin. Kedua netra merah yang bersinar indah di bawah sinar bulan. Rambut merahnya yang masih sedikit lepek tetap tersibak ringan oleh angin malam yang dingin. Benar-benar persis seperti milik sang ibunda yang begitu cantik.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" nadanya tenang, namun penuh ketegasan. Wibawanya terpancar, benar-benar persis seperti sang ayah.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijurou-san, sang kapten dari tim Rakuzan yang baru saja disebutkan namanya dalam Final Winter Cup." Jawabku datar, dan ekspresinya masih sama.

"Begitu, jadi kau menonton pertandingan kami tadi tadi." Bukan pertanyaan, lebih sebagai penegasan "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Menanti."

"Selarut ini?"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak juga, namun menurutku tidak sepatutnya gadis sepertimu berjalan-jalan sendirian selarut ini." Wow, nadanya menunjukan bahwa dia peduli sekali!

Tidak searogan dirinya yang lain. Dirinya yang ini begitu halus tutur kata, sopan dan sangat _gentle_ pada wanita. Aku bisa saja 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' jika tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya yang lain. Dan jika kuingat lagi, dirinya yang lain memiliki mata _heterochrome_ yaitu merah dan kuning. Sangat arogan dan sok absolute, meski halus tutur kata tidak menjamin bagaimana sikapnya pada manusia. Diktaktor yang menjengkelkan! Jika yang kuhadapi adalah dirinya yang lain seperti ini, maka aku benar-benar ingin bisa meninju wajahnya.

"Terima kasih atas pengertian anda. Namun percayalah, aku bisa menjaga diri." Jawabku dengan menawarkan senyum kecilku. "Anda sendiri, apa yang anda lakukan disini disaat seharusnya seorang kapten bersama dengan timnya?"

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku membawaku kemari." Kok..., sepertinya jujur sekali?

"Aneh sekali mendengar anda mengatakan hal yang kurang logis, Akashi-san?"

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau mengenalku saja." Hooo, ada sedikit ketidaknyamanan dari nadanya,

"Maafkan atas perkataanku yang membuatmu kurang nyaman, namun aku tidak mengenalmu." Tapi aku mengetahui dirimu "Hanya saja dari perawakan dan pembawaanmu mengatakan jika dirimu adalah orang yang selalu berpikiran dan berkata hal yang logis."  
"dan lagi, sepertinya segala artikel dan gosip itu tidak salah."

"Oh, apakah kau mengakui jika kau adalah fansku?" kini berganti senyum santai terulas di wajahnya. PeDe sekali, pak!

"Apakah terlihat seperti aku adalah gadis kesetanan yang siap mengejarmu dan akan pingsan ketika berhadapan denganmu seperti saat ini?"

"Ahaha, Jadi darimana kau mengetahui tentang artikel dan gosip yang mengungkap tentang personality-ku?" Dan wow, bahkan dirinya sempat terkikik.

"Aku tinggal bersama seorang gadis yang begitu mengidolakan _Kiseki no Sedai_. dan setiap hari dia akan mengumbar tentang setiap kalian seperti radio rusak."

"Ahahaha, dan apakah kau akan memberi tahu jika dirimu bertemu denganku?"

"Itu ide buruk. Selanjutnya dia akan menghantuiku selama berminggu-minggu dan mencari tahu segala remeh-temeh-tidak-penting yang kudapatkan dari pertemuan kita." Tidak salah sih.

"Ahaha, kudoakan keselamatanmu!" Komentarnya sedikit mengejek.

Yhaa... kurasa ini sudah cukup. Misiku selesai. Tugasku selesai.

"Ahahaha Terima kasih atas konsolidasinya, namun maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Aku permisi! Sayonara Akashi-san! Senang bisa bertemu dan berbincang singkat dengan anda!" kubungkukan sedikit badanku setelah aku berhasil berdiri dari ayunan dan hendak pergi, namun sebuah tangan menghalangiku.

"Kau mengetahui namaku, bukankah tidak sopan jika aku tidak negetahui apapun bahkan namamu, nona?" manis sekali, dan ironis sekali. Kita sudah pernah dipertemukan diusia tiga, jika kau ingat. Dan hallo? Apa-apaan dengan tatapan yang **sok** mengintimidasi itu? Kau kira aku akan takut?

"Rinka. Panggil saja Rinka." Jawabku enggan untuk memberitahukan namaku lengkapku.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ini tidak seperti kita akan bertemu lagi, Akashi-san."

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" memang kau tidak yakin?

"Bukankah aku hanya bagian dari ratusan penonton pertandingan _Winter Cup_ yang kebetulan bertemu dengan salah satu pemainnya?"

"Satu lagi, bukankah tadi kau mengatakan jika dirimu sedang menanti seseorang, nona Rinka?"

" _You're right, I already met him_!" jawabku jujur dengan senyuman yang sepertinya membuatnya tidak percaya. Aku tidak peduli, segera kulangkahkan saja kakiku menjauh dari dirinya.

"Ingatlah kata-kataku ini, nona Rinka! Aku absolut, dan kita akan bertemu lagi!" jadi ini tantangan? Siapa takut! Aku tidak peduli.

" _Whatever you said! I'm just an outsider, after all_!" kuterima tantanganmu. Dan ohh! Ada yang aku lupa, maka lekas-lekas aku berbalik selagi berjalan, "Ohh, aku lupa! _Okaerinassai, Akashi Seijurou-san_!"

Aku bisa mendengar Akashi-san seperti berusaha mengejar dan mencariku, namun diriku sudah menghilang di balik kegelapan. Saatnya pulang.

OOOOO

Di stasiun yang mulai sepi tempat diriku menunggu ular besi raksasa yang akan membawaku pulang, di peron sebrang tempatku menanti, aku melihat kembali sosok itu. Sosok yang kuingat sudah meninggalkanku sejak tadi pagi bahkan semalam. Berdiri anggun masih dengan gaun putih musim panasnya yang indah dengan cahaya lampu peron yang menembus, membuatnya kian cantik dan menawan. Beliau terseyum.

Menatapnya membuat kedua tanganku meraih headphone yang terpasang seperti bandana putih yang menghias surai _midnight_ ku, kemudian mendorongnya kebawah menelusuri panjangnya langit malam dan tersangkut di leherku.

" _Arigatou, Rinka-chan! Sayonara!_ " dan bisa kudengar bisikan lembut yang sangat jelas terlantun di telingaku.

Shiori-san tersenyum padaku. Serta mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku. Tangan kanannya terangkat dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka, melambai dengan gemulai ke arahku.

Aku membalas lambaiannya juga dengan melambaikan tanganku sembari tersenyum. Hingga sosok lain termastrialisasi perlahan disamping Shiori-san.

Sama-sama menggunakan gaun putih yang indah, hanya bedanya miliknya berlengan panjang dan bahunya sedikit terekpose. Surai _midnight_ yang sang mirip dengan milikku hanya berpotongan pendek, dua netra amethys yang bersinar indah akibat paparan sang bulan dan lampu peron. Juga menatap **tepat** ke arahku yang termagu. Tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sangat familiar dan kurindukan sejak sangat lama.

"Haha-ue!" bersamaan dengan terlantun dengan amat pelannya panggilan itu, setetes airmata berhasil lolos dari mataku.

Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Shiori-san, dan bersama-sama berbalik menjauh. Bisa kurasakan tatapan terakhir itu. Tatapan yang semakin membuat air mataku mengalir deras.

"Haha-ue, matte—" terlambat. Sebuah kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas. Dan 16 detik yang terasa amat lama memberikan pemandangan akhir berupa peron yang kosong.

"Ha—haha-ue... hiks..." dengan kedua tanganku aku menutup mulutku. Menahan laju dari tangisan bahkan raungan yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

Dan syukur kepada segala tuhan, tangisanku tidak berlangsung lama. Sembari menghapus jejak air yang baru sekali berhenti mengalir, aku mengingat kembali suara itu,

" _Sayonara, Rinka! Putriku_!"

"Sayonara... haha-ue!"

THE END

YES! I Hit the 10k! Akhirnya berhasil juga bikin _oneshot_! BANZAI! Maunya di post pas hari ibu atau hari ultah Akashi Seijurou. Tapi tangannya udah gatel pengen post jadiiii—

Kuroko: Tapi oneshoot kok panjang banget ya?  
Hyuann: Dirimu kan tahu kalo gaya nulis aku bagaimana?  
Kise: Ngalor-ngidul-ngetan-ngulon—ssu! (Kemana-mana-ssu)  
Hyuaan: Lu dapet bahasa itu dari mana?  
Kise: dari Hyuanncchi-ssu!  
Kuroko: Itu kan bahasa sehari-hari Hyuann-san, masa lupa?  
Hyuann: #Facepalm , terima kasih atas penegasannya!

Hope you enjoy this! **Perlukah SEKUEL with Akashi centric?**

Kritik dan saran saya nantikan,  
Follow and Favorite jika berkenan. 

Arigato Minna-san

.

.

.

 _ **OMAKE (beware, it's kinda long!)**_

 _Pertunjukan teater di Akademi Touo berakhir dengan sukses. Penampilan para cast dan kesigapan seluruh crew menjadikan prtunjukan tahun ini begitu pecah dan kemilau. Tepuk tangan bahkan standing appaluse._

" _... Asisten sutradara ke-2, Ryuuken Rinka!" dengan dipanggilnya namaku, aku memisahkan diri dari kawan-kawan hitamku (kami dalam balutan pakaian crew, atasan dan bawahan berwarna hitam. Dengan segala kabel walkie-talkie tergantung di di telinga) ke barisan terdepan dekat dengan asisten sutradara pertama dan sutradara serta orang-orang-penting lainnya._

 _Rasanya membanggakan, tentu saja. Berdiri dibarisan paling depan dengan riuh-ria tepuk tangan penonton menjadi pemandangan paling indah. Semuanya. Semuanya termasuk—_

 _._

" _ **Ingatlah kata-kataku ini, nona Rinka! Aku absolut, dan kita akan bertemu lagi**_ **!"**

.

Hhh, aku pasti sudah gila! Kenapa juga masih kepikiran. Bukan tidak mungkin orang itu berhasil menemukanku-kan? Dia sudah berhasil menemukanku, _so what_?

Sudah hampir setahun sejak aku kembali dari negri kelahiranku, dan sekarang aku di pertengahan kelas dua SMA. Kembali pada rutinitas normal gadis LA, kembali menjalani kehidupan normal rumah-sekolah-club (dan akan lebih fokus pada club volley)-dan seterusnya.

Aku masih sering meghubungi teman-teman yang ada di Jepang. Termasuk Seirin, keluarga Midorima, sahabatku yang ada di Akita, bahkan beberapa _senpai_ dari Touo.

Dan yah... normal. Termasuk rutinitas yang dianggap tidak normal oleh rang lain karena talentaku ini.

Aku menceritakan pada _daddy_ tentang Shiori-san. Tentang beliau yang telah mengikutiku selama hampir enam tahun. Tentang panjangnya proses mengkaitkan datangnya beliau, traumaku pada basket yang mendamparkanku pada pebasket-pebasket SMA di Jepang, puzzle-puzzle yang harus kutemukan dan kususun, hingga pada pertemuanku dengan laki-laki yang selama itu kucari. Dan termasuk pertemuan singkatku dengan Haha-ue.

 _Daddy_ selalu tahu akan talenta-ku, bahkan dirinya yang selalu membantuku untuk berkembang dengan talentaku ini. Aku juga sadar jika daddy tetap akan selalu menjadi bagian dari mereka. Sahabat dari Haha-ue, chichi-ue, Shiori-san, Masaomi-dono, dan Midorima-sensei. Maka aku juga menyadari jika apa yang kulakukan dengan menyembunyikan kenyataan jika Shiori-san selalu bersamaku, bagaikan menjadi pukulan telak baginya.

Tapi _Daddy_ tidak marah, hanya tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpang di atas kepalaku dan berkata " _I'm glad that you willing to helped her, I'm so proud of you. And always be_!" (Aku senang kau bersedia membantunya, aku sangat bangga padamu. Dan akan selalu bangga!)

 _Still, this kinda bothering me from the time being_.

Wuf wuf

" _What is it, girl_?"

Wuf

" _I'm fine, Michi_!"

Ohh ya, perkenalkan sahabatku yang sudah tua ini, Michi. Seekor _rough collie_ , seperti yang pernah kau tonton dalam movie ' _Lessie Come Home_ '. Usianya 11 tahun, _pretty old, isn't she_? Kami hanya sedang melakukan jalan-jalan—yang seharus—rutin, di _Dog's Park_ dekat rumahku. Duduk santai di salah satu ayunan, karena yang lainnya sudah terisi. Seharusnya aku sudah kembali pukul 7 tadi, tapi sekarang sudah pukul 8.45 p.m. Dari yang ramai dengan _mereka_ yang hidup hingga ramai dengan mereka yang tak hidup. Aku bisa merasakan tekanan _mereka_ yang keheranan melihatku megobrol dengan Michi.

Terdengar juga komentar aneh-aneh mereka yang menembus _headphone_ -ku

' _What are you talking with your dog? Are you insane_?' (apa yang kau bicarakan dengan anjingmu? Apa kau sudah gila?)

' _Why people talk to they dog? Are they going mad_?' (Mengapa orang-orang berbicara dengan anjing mereka? Apa mereka sudah tidak waras?)

' _Human this they! Hopeless with their own fellow human_ ' (Manusia jaman sekarang, putus asa dengan teman manusia mereka)

Wuf wuf

" _I know, just a little thought about the past. Don't worry too much, girl_!" (aku tahu, hanya sedikit ingatan masa lalu. Tak perlu khawatir berlebihan!) bulu panjang keemasan berpadu dengan bulu panjang berwarna putih.

' _hei, little bitch! Cut it out! Stop talking to your dog or I'll kill you_ ' (hei, kau jalang kecil! Hentikan itu! Berhienti berbicara dengan anjingmu atau kubunuh kau!)

' _Screw your butt from this place, you bloody dirt!_ ' (Pergi dari tempat ini, kau darah kotor!) baiklah, ada beberapa yang memang menggangu pendengaranku, bahkan ada sampai benar-benar menghunuskan belatinya ke arah kami. Untunglah mereka transparan, disaat aku tidak memfokuskan diri.

 **Rrrr Wuf**

Oke, bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Pandangan anjingku menoleh ke arah lain, membawa pendanganku juga ke arah yang sama. Seekor anjing—tidak—mahluk hidup seringkali lebih peka dari manusia. Jadi ya, mereka termasuk Michi bisa merasakan kehadiran _mereka_. Maka jangan heran jika anjing atau kucing sering bereaksi atau berperilaku tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Tapi Michi yang terlatih oleh diriku yang sama pekanya, kini mulai lebih terlatih untuk hanya bereaksi pada mereka yang hidup.

" _I know that you could communicate with them, but I don't know that you could communicate with a dog, also!"_ (Aku tahu bahwa kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan _mereka_ , tapi aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan seekor anjing juga!)

 _Oh dear!_ _It couldn't be._ Yup, bukan sesuatu yang bagus, tapi bukan buruk juga.

" _Let it be my another talent, then! Since it's not yet written on my list_!" (Biarlah menjadi bakatku yang lain, kalau begitu! Karena belum ada yang tertulis di daftarku) _Yes, Its him!_ "Akashi Seijurou-san!"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nona Rinka?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, mengobrol dengan anjingku."

"Selarut ini?"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak juga, namun menurutku tidak sepatutnya gadis sepertimu berjalan-jalan sendirian selarut ini." Oke, ini deja'vu. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu? _Fine_! Ikutilah saja!

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, Akashi-san. Juga ada Michi yang selalu setia menemaniku." Balasku dengan melirik anjingku, tumben sekali dia tenang melihat orang baru "Anda sendiri, apa yang anda lakukan disini? Di LA? Jika ingatanku benar, ini masih merupakan minggu-minggu sekolah di Jepang."

"Mengunjungi seseorang."

"Pasti orang yang sangat penting sampai anda bersedia meninggalkan sekolah selama beberapa hari." Bukan pertanyaan, lebih ke sindiran.

"Akan lebih dari sekedar penting, kurasa."

"Akan? Berarti belum?"

"Sebab aku baru saja menemuinya untuk kedua kalinya, nona Ryuuken Rinka, atau yang lebih dikenal nona Rinka Jacob!"

"..." _well shit! He is more than found me, anyway_! Aku tidak menyergahnya, membenarkan sekalipun itu benar, maupun menyalahkan dan berarti aku akan berbohong lagi. Hanya diam dan tetap menatap datar.

"Atau yang sebentar lagi... nona Akashi Rinka!"

WHAT! WHAT DID HE **JUST** SAID! " _You'er kidding, right_?

" _Do l look kidding to you_?" (Apa aku terlihat bercanda untukmu?) _No! Thank you for asking_!

" _So, this is my karma, huh_?" Aku menyerah!

" _What makes you think like that_?" (Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?)

"Dengan anda sudah berada disini dan menemukanku, berarti anda sudah mengetahui latar belakang saya. Maka singkat saja kukatakan, Ibumu ingin sekali menjadikanku menantunya dan aku selalu mengatakan 'tidak mungkin' sebab aku tidak pernah ingin dijodohkan maupun perjodohan. Bahkan ku yakin kaupun tahu, aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan. _And besides, I'm just an outsider, afterall_!"

"..." Aku mengatakannya. Berusaha membaca gerak-geriknya maupun ekspresinya, tapi nihil.

"Tapi akan berbeda jika seperti ini situasinya. Pada akhirnya apa yang diingikan beliau tetap akan terkabul!" disaat yang sama aku lelah. Aku tidak benar-benar yakin apakah aku mau menerima dirinya—belum cintanya, kurasa kami belum sampai kesana, tolong!—atau tidak. Rasanya seperti membiarkan saja diriku tenggelam di laut dalam. Aku sudah menyerah.

"Rinka, dengarkan aku!"

"..." Wow, bagaimana jarak kami bisa sedekat ini? Wajahku dan wajahnya,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sejarah itu terulang lagi! Dan apa yang diinginkan okaa-san, bukan akan! Tapi benar-benar terwujud, Rinka! _And you are no longer an outsider for me_!"

"Akashi-sa—!"

"—Seijurou!"

"Akashi-san!"

"Panggil aku Seijurou, Rinka!"

" _Fine_! **Sei** , puas?"

" _Much better_ , ayo kuantar kau pulang!"

 _Well, let's start then!_ Di balik semak aku bisa melihat, dua cahaya. Yang satu familiar. Yang satu, aku tidak yakin, namun aku mengenalnya.

Shiori-san dan Haha-ue

Hrrghhh, kuyakin mereka berdua menikmati ini semua.


End file.
